hazbinhotelfandomcom-20200213-history
Angel Dust
Angel Dust is a porn star, the first patron at the Happy Hotel, and the deuteragonist in Hazbin Hotel. While alive, he lived in New York. He died in 1947, following an overdose of phencyclidine (PCP), hence his namesake down in Hell. Appearance Angel Dust is a tall, slim spider demon with fluffy white hair and pink details upon his body, including a pink heart on the back of his head. While both of his irises are pink, his right eye has a white sclera with a pupil, whereas his left eye has a dark sclera and no pupil. He also possesses sharp teeth with one golden fang, a trait he shares with his boss, Valentino. His trademark feature is his large chest, which often confuses fans and other characters alike regarding his gender. This chest is composed entirely of fur, pushed up by the tightness of his jacket. His clothes usually consist of a white suit with pink stripes, a black and pink bowtie, a thin black choker, pink gloves followed by a black miniskirt and long black thigh high heel boots. These boots are sometimes shown with two pink stripes in art, but these stripes do not appear in the show. Personality He is a very sarcastic and sassy fellow who has no problem with being reckless in his own ways, known to be a bit of a prankster, he can be either a playful mess or easily destructive if he pleases. His humor tends to be crude or crass, and he makes a lot of dirty jokes. Angel Dust's attitude can be considered blunt yet with a sense of style, always carrying a dramatic persona everywhere he goes. He does, however, avoid holding emotional relationships with others, and tends to be a loose cannon most of the time, instead of being a serious character. Background Born into a crime family, Angel Dust is the biggest adult film superstar in all of Hell. Drowning out his world with narcotics and a twisted sense of humor, he becomes the hotel's first unpredictable patient. After being clean and out of trouble for two weeks, he assists in a turf war alongside Cherri Bomb, his best friend, against Sir Pentious. This effectively 'ruins the reputation' of the Happy Hotel. Relationships Vaggie Vaggie and Angel share a passive-aggressive frenemy relationship with each other. For now, they are on basic terms with one another. They do not like nor dislike each other, although Vaggie has threatened him on at least one occasion, and she implies that Angel Dust has damaged the hotel's credibility more than once. Alastor As of yet the two do not have any kind of noteworthy relationship. Angel suggests when talking to Vaggie he'd never heard of Alastor before, despite his reputation as a powerful demon. However, Angel mentions he thinks Alastor looks like a "Strawberry Pimp" in regards to his looks. Angel has offered him a blowjob, though Alastor laughed before swiftly turning him down. Charlie Angel is Charlie's first patron within the hotel. He is said to have been staying with her at the hotel for two weeks prior to the events of the pilot, "That's Entertainment". While making fun of the hotel's failure, Angel Dust notices how his taunting upsets Charlie. Feeling bad, he stops and goes to comfort her, but, in a change of heart, walks away and leaves her alone. In a stream, when asked what his unfiltered thoughts of Charlie are, Angel says that her happy attitude sometimes makes him happy, however, he can find her positivity irritating, as he believes Hell isn't a happy place to live. Cherri Bomb Angel and Cherri Bomb are best friends and partners in crime. They both get involved in turf wars, especially with Cherri's arch rival, Sir Pentious. According to Vivziepop's first Youtube Q&A live stream with Angel Dust, Angel learned everything from Cherri. Sir Pentious Angel helps Cherri Bomb to fight Sir Pentious in the turf war. Not seeming to take Pentious seriously, he constantly mocks him with various sex jokes. Sir Pentious also mistakes him for his son after misinterpreting when Angel calls him 'Daddy'. Arackniss Arackniss is Angel's older brother. It's unknown what sort of relationship the two have outside of being blood-related, though Viv has said Angel likely teases him, especially regarding his name and height. Molly Molly is Angel's fraternal twin sister. Their relationship is said to be positive. Angel's Mother Angel has an unknown mom. It's unknown what sort of relationship the two have outside of being blood-related. When asked about if there are any plans for Angel's mother, Vivziepop said that that's definitely something she can't say, but maybe. Henroin Henroin is Angel's father. It's unknown what sort of relationship the two have outside of being blood-related, though it's implied to be negative and he was physically abusive. Valentino Valentino is Angel's boss at Porn Studios. He seems to intimidate Angel despite Angel's willingness to put himself in harm's way for him, and his self-decided attempts to help him out with his personal affairs. He is seen to be physically uncomfortable in his presence. It's implied that Valentino exploits Angel a fair amount and treats him as a lackey even outside of the adult film business, messaging him regarding collecting cash from an unknown source in the pilot. Angel had interactions with Valentino before the pilot took place in a Prequel Comic showing how Angel got in contact with Charlie and became a patron for the Happy Hotel. Quotes * "It was a quick cash grab, ya got it?" * "Ouch! Oooh! Such an insult. Let me know when you find something creative to call me, you sack of poorly packaged horse shit!" (after being called a slut) * "Oh my god! My drugs! Dammit!" * "I can suck your dick." (to Alastor) * "Wait. Would that make me double-dead? Then where exactly where do I go? To double-hell?! Hahaha, sorry, you're stuck with me bitch. Get used to it." (to Vaggie and Charlie) * "He looks like a strawberry pimp!" (about Alastor) * "Nonono, babe, jokes are funny. I made you look, uh, sad, and pathetic! Like an orphan, with no arms or legs.. uh, oh! With Progeria!" (to Vaggie) * "Everyone wants some of me, and I got the creepy fan letters to prove it~" * "Ooooh~! Harder daddy!" (to Sir Pentious) * "Only if you watch me~" (to Husk, after being told to go fuck himself) * "I've been clean for two weeks! Well.. Sorta clean. Just clean as you can get while doing a SHITLOAD of Bolivian marching powder." (to Cherri) * "Would that make your hat the top and you the bottom?" (to Sir Pentious) Gallery *Angel Dust/Gallery Trivia * Angel named himself after the drug Phencyclidine or PCP after he died from an overdose. * He is from New York. * He has a pet pig called Fat Nuggets. ** He doesn't appear in the Pilot, but Vivziepop said she's trying to figure out how to bring Fat Nuggets organically into the show. *Despite being gayhttps://twitter.com/VivziePop/status/1080414803435302912, he is willing to sleep with women for money. **At the Momocon 2019 Hazbin Hotel panel, when asked by a fan cosplaying as Angel Dust if Angel will be getting a boyfriend, Vivziepop said Angel will get a boyfriend at some point in the series, with zero indication as to who, or if they are part of the show yet. * He is a masochist. * Majority of Angel Dust's family are in Hell, and they all take the form of spiders and have drug-based names. When asked if Angel keeps in contact with any of his family, Vivziepop said that she cannot say as it may be explored in the show. * According to the Vivzie Streem #4 live stream, Viv revealed that like Sir Pentious, Angel has a venomous bite that can leave his victim either sick or drugged, inflicting them with a 'high'. * Like a spider, Angel has a total of eight limbs (six arms and two legs), but he often keeps one set of arms retracted. Vivziepop confirmed that it was mostly meant to be merciful to the animators. * Angel's legs allow him to jump incredibly high, much like the jumping spider he's based on. * The one thing Angel doesn't like about his demon form is his feet. * Angel enjoys going to the aquarium. His favorite fish is said to be blobfish and angelfish. * He can speak Italian. He also likes Italian dishes, food, and well-prepared meals. * Vivziepop has said that Angel got into sex work pretty early on in life and rejected his family's mob business right away. ** She also said that it will be explored in the series so she won't go too much into it. * According to Vivizepop during a stream, Angel has a soft spot for children. However, he would be the "friendly irresponsible" type around them. While he wouldn't act inappropriately around them, he would still swear around them. * According to Vivziepop in her Vivzie Streem #2 live stream, there's a reason why Angel is so brightly colored. * His original real name as a human was Martin, but Vivziepop confirmed in an Ashley Nichols stream that's no longer canon. * He was supposed to appear in Zoophobia's "Angels and Demons" arc. * When asked if there's a kill he's really proud of in the Ask Angel QnA livestream #1, Seth Atkinson said in Angel's voice to stay tuned for that because that's some fun stuff for later. * Vivziepop confirmed in her Vivzie Streem #1 live stream that Angel and Molly are fraternal twins and not identical twins. * On the Vivzie Stream #7 live stream, Vivziepop revealed that Blitzo and Angel Dust would be kicked out of Medieval Times for various shenanigans. References Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Main characters Category:LGBT characters Category:Happy Hotel patients